encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Shining (film)
23 mei 1980 30 oktober 1980 | genre = Horror Thriller | lengte = 146 minuten 142 minuten (Amerikaanse release) 119 minuten (Europese release) | taal = Engels | land = | budget = $ 19.000.000 (geschat) | locatie = | bezoekers = | opbrengst = $ 44.017.374 (Verenigde Staten) | nominaties = 5 | prijzen = 2 | voorloper = | vervolg = | remake = | imdb = 0081505 | moviemeter = 742 }} The Shining is een Amerikaanse horrorfilm uit 1980, geregisseerd door Stanley Kubrick. Het verhaal is gebaseerd op de gelijknamige bestseller van Stephen King uit 1977. Verhaal Schrijver Jack Torrance is afgeholpen van zijn drankverslaving, waardoor hij tijdens een driftbui zijn zoontje Danny een keer heeft mishandeld. Hij vindt een tijdelijke baan als huisbewaarder in het prestigieuze Overlook Hotel in de Rocky Mountains, Colorado, dat gedurende de wintermaanden gesloten is vanwege de extreme weersomstandigheden. Jack krijgt de taak om de verwarmingsinstallatie in de gaten te houden en desnoods reparaties uit te voeren. De manager Stuart Ullman vertelt Jack van tevoren over één van de eerdere huisbewaarders, Delbert Grady. Die werd tijdens zijn verblijf in het hotel in de winter van 1970 krankzinnig en vermoordde vervolgens zijn vrouw en twee dochtertjes met een bijl. Jack, zijn vrouw Wendy en Danny zullen voor enkele maanden de enige bewoners zijn van het complex. Als de familie op de laatste dag dat het hotel open is haar intrek neemt, krijgen de gezinsleden een rondleiding. Tijdens deze rondleiding krijgt Danny de schrik van zijn leven wanneer hij buitenzintuiglijk contact heeft met de Afro-Amerikaanse chef-kok van het hotel, Dick Hallorann. Danny is net daarvoor door een dokter onderzocht vanwege het gedrag dat hij hierdoor vertoont en omdat hij een imaginair vriendje genaamd Tony zou hebben gecreëerd. In een persoonlijk gesprek vertelt Danny aan Hallorann dat hij weet dat er iets is gebeurd bij kamer 237, waarna Hallorann hem streng vermaant daar weg te blijven. De eerste weken dat de familie alleen is in het hotel verlopen rustig. Overdag wil Jack werken aan zijn boek, waar hij nu alle tijd voor heeft. Danny ontdekt dat er geesten in het hotel ronddwalen. Hij ziet telkens twee meisjes die tweelingzussen zijn; het zijn de dochters van Grady. Op een zeker moment ziet hij hen in stukken gehakt in de gang bij kamer 237 (waar ze door hun vader zijn vermoord) liggen, terwijl ze hem tegelijkertijd vragen om "voor altijd en altijd" met hen te komen spelen. Enkele weken later breekt een zware sneeuwstorm los, waardoor de telefoonverbinding uitvalt en het hotel van de buitenwereld raakt afgesneden. Jack zit inmiddels de hele dag alleen nog maar achter zijn schrijfmachine te typen en reageert steeds geprikkelder wanneer Wendy hem iets vraagt of aanbiedt iets voor hem te doen. Af en toe krijgt hij een inzinking, bijvoorbeeld na een nachtmerrie waarin hij Wendy en Danny vermoordt en in stukken hakt. Ook lijkt Jack zich nauwelijks nog om zijn zoon te bekommeren. Danny is voortdurend angstig en wil het liefste zo snel mogelijk weg uit het hotel. Danny loopt schijnbaar onverklaarbare verwondingen aan zijn hals op, alsof iemand heeft geprobeerd hem te wurgen. Wendy beschuldigt eerst Jack ervan dit gedaan te hebben. Later vertelt ze Jack dat er in de badkamer van het hotel iemand aanwezig is die Danny heeft aangevallen. Wanneer Jack gaat kijken treft hij in het bad een naakte vrouw aan, die in staat van ontbinding blijkt te verkeren wanneer hij haar liefkozend vastpakt. Hoewel er behalve Jack, Wendy en Danny niemand in het hotel aanwezig is, blijkt er op een avond in de balzaal een feest in 'jaren 20'-stijl aan de gang te zijn, althans dit is wat Jack ziet. Jack wordt uitgenodigd om tot deze 'club' toe te treden. Hij maakt eerst kennis met de barkeeper, Lloyd. Vervolgens maakt hij kennis met de eerdere huisbewaarder, Grady. Laatstgenoemde vertelt Jack dat hij zijn vrouw en zoon maar eens tot de orde moet roepen, ofwel straffen. Dat heeft Grady zelf immers ook gedaan: zijn eigen kinderen wilden niet luisteren, dus heeft hij hen 'gestraft'. Als gevolg van dit onderhoud verliest Jack de laatste controle over zijn eigen gedachten. thumb|De originele schrijfmachine die voor de film werd gebruikt Wendy bemerkt inmiddels de veranderingen in zowel het gedrag van Jack als dat van Danny. Ze ontdekt op een gegeven ogenblik dat Jack al die maanden achter de schrijfmachine steeds dezelfde zin heeft getypt. Ze stelt Jack, die net de kamer binnenkomt, voor om weg te gaan, mede omwille van Danny. Jack scheldt haar uit en zegt dat hij voor alles zijn plicht als huisbewaarder niet wil verzaken. Hij wordt vervolgens door Wendy bewusteloos geslagen en in een kast opgesloten. Wanneer Jack weer bijkomt, besluit hij dat het definitief welletjes is en dat hij net als Grady destijds zijn gezin moet vermoorden met een bijl. Danny en zijn moeder barricaderen zich in de badkamer van één van de hotelkamers wanneer de compleet waanzinnig geworden Jack hen met een bijl te lijf gaat. Danny is klein genoeg om door het badkamervenster te ontsnappen. Wendy blijft achter terwijl Jack langzaam maar zeker de badkamerdeur stuk hakt. Wanneer dit gebeurd is en Jack elk moment de badkamer lijkt binnen te dringen, slaagt Wendy erin de aanval af te weren door een mes dat ze had meegenomen. Danny heeft op dat moment buitenzintuiglijk contact gehad met Dick Hallorann. Deze is zo spoedig mogelijk vertrokken naar het hotel, dat inmiddels compleet is ingesneeuwd. Wanneer Hallorann die avond in het hotel arriveert, wordt hij echter in koelen bloede door Jack vermoord met een bijl. Danny en Wendy kunnen de auto's en sneeuwscooter niet meer gebruiken om te vluchten, omdat Jack die al eerder onklaar heeft gemaakt. Nu Hallorann echter zijn sneeuwscooter daar heeft staan, kan dit wel. Danny vlucht naar buiten en verbergt zich in het levensgrote labyrint voor het hotel. Jack verdwaalt terwijl hij met de bijl in zijn handen Danny achtervolgt. Danny vindt de weg naar buiten weer en samen met zijn moeder kunnen ze in de scooter van de vervloekte plek ontsnappen. Jack vriest uiteindelijk dood in het doolhof. Toen ze bij het hotel aankwamen, had Jack gezegd het gevoel te hebben al eens eerder in dit hotel geweest te zijn, alsof hij er eigenlijk altijd al geweest was. De film eindigt met een inzoom op een foto aan de muur van het hotel die is genomen op 4 juli 1921. Hierop prijkt Jack als eregast op een feest. Productie MURDER (moord).]] Na het tegenvallende succes van zijn vorige film, Barry Lyndon (1975), was Kubrick op zoek naar een nieuwe uitdaging. Hij zocht iets in de horrorsfeer en koos uiteindelijk voor Kings roman '' The Shining''. De sets voor de film werden vervaardigd in het VK, in Borehamwood, Hertfordshire. Enkele van de scènes zijn buiten de studiolocatie opgenomen; zo is de openingsscène opgenomen bij het Saint Mary Lake in Glacier National Park, Montana. Deze scène en die waarin de Volkswagen Kever van het gezin naar het hotel rijdt zijn gefilmd vanuit een helikopter. Het interieur van het Overlook Hotel is deels gebaseerd op dat van het Ahwahnee Hotel in Yosemite National Park. Van buitenaf werden hiervoor opnames gebruikt van de Timberline Lodge in Oregon. Kubrick maakte bij het produceren van deze film voor het eerst gebruik van de steadicam, die enkele jaren eerder was uitgevonden. De uitvinder van de steadicam, Garrett Brown, was tevens nauw betrokken bij de productie van The Shining en ontwikkelde speciaal voor deze film een speciale techniek om de camera met twee handen te bedienen. Hij schreef hier later over in het tijdschrift American Cinematographer. The Steadicam and "The Shining" - GARRETT BROWN, visual-memory.co.uk De productie zelf had nogal wat voeten in de aarde en ging gepaard met de nodige onderlinge wrijving. Actrice Duvall kon niet goed overweg met Kubrick (die haar veel bekritiseerde) en raakte op den duur zo gestrest dat ze enige tijd ziek werd en te maken kreeg met haarverlies. Het script werd tijdens de productie voortdurend op bepaalde punten bijgesteld, waardoor er steeds nieuwe teksten uit het hoofd geleerd moesten worden. Diverse stukken die aanvankelijk in het filmscenario zaten werden geschrapt, waaronder enkele aan het eind van de film in het ziekenhuis (zie ook Andere versies en interpretatie). Voor de rol van Jack Torrance was ook gedacht aan Robert De Niro (die achteraf zei nachtmerries aan de film te hebben overgehouden), Robin Williams en Harrison Ford, maar King vond geen van hen geschikt. In 2014 vertelde Joe Turkel (Lloyd) in een interview dat de scène aan de bar zijn favoriete scène uit de film was. Hij vertelde erbij dat ze er zes weken over hadden gedaan om deze scène goed te krijgen. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3B10XziCZU Joe Turkel, Co Star of "Blade Runner" and "The Shining", at Days Of The Dead Horror Con], YouTube Rolverdeling * Jack Nicholson: Jack Torrance * Shelley Duvall: Wendy Torrance * Danny Lloyd: Danny Torrance * Scatman Crothers: Dick Hallorann * Barry Nelson: Stuart Ullman * Philip Stone: Delbert Grady * Joe Turkel: Lloyd * Anne Jackson: Arts * Tony Burton: Larry Durkin * Barry Dennen: Bill Watson * Lisa Burns en Louise Burns: de tweelingdochters van Grady Andere versies en interpretatie In een van de andere versies van het script lijkt het alsof ook manager Ullman vanaf het begin op de hoogte was van de aanwezigheid van de geesten in het hotel. Aan het einde van de film vertelt hij Wendy in het ziekenhuis dat het lichaam van haar man niet is gevonden. Vervolgens geeft hij Danny een gele tennisbal, vermoedelijk dezelfde bal waardoor Danny eerder in de film naar kamer 237 werd gelokt alwaar hij het visioen van de vermoorde meisjes kreeg. Uiteindelijk zou de kijker hierdoor zijn gaan twijfelen of het hele verhaal wel echt gebeurd is, of dat Jack wellicht aan het einde van de film is meegesleurd naar het verleden, hetgeen tevens zijn aanwezigheid op de foto uit 1921 zou kunnen verklaren. Dit open einde werd later herschreven, omdat er niet te veel raadsels voor de kijker mochten overblijven. Ontvangst King was zelf niet enthousiast over deze adaptatie, met name omdat de verhaallijn vooral aan het einde nogal afwijkt van die in het boek. Daarom zorgde hij in 1997 (mede) zelf voor nog een verfilming in de vorm van een eveneens gelijknamige miniserie, waarvan het einde dichter bij het originele verhaal blijft. Deze serie is echter minder bekend bij het grote publiek. Prijzen De film werd genomineerd voor vier Saturn Awards, waarvan het die voor beste bijrolspeler (Scatman Crothers) daadwerkelijk won. De andere nominaties waren die voor beste regisseur, beste horrorfilm en beste muziek. De film werd daarentegen ook genomineerd voor de Razzie Awards voor slechtste regisseur en slechtste actrice (het betrof Shelley Duvall). Verwijzingen in de film * De zin die Jack maandenlang achter elkaar blijkt te hebben getypt is All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, een bekend Engels spreekwoord. * In de film komt de oneliner Heeeeere's Johnny voor, wat Jack roept wanneer hij met een bijl de deur waarachter Wendy en Danny zich verschuilen inslaat. De tekst volgens het boek is Boo (boe). Nicholson heeft de zin geïmproviseerd. De oneliner is eigenlijk afkomstig van Ed McMahon, die The Tonight Show introduceerde toen dit programma door Johnny Carson werd gepresenteerd. Dit element ontbreekt in het boek van King. In dezelfde scène wordt een toespeling gemaakt op het sprookje De wolf en de drie biggetjes, wanneer Jack met de bijl voor de deur staat en dreigt dat hij haar huisje omver zal blazen. * In de allerlaatste scène van de film (waarop Jack op en oude foto is te zien) is het nummer Midnight, the Stars and You uit 1934 van Al Bowlly gebruikt als achtergrondmuziek. * Het hotel Overlook is de plaats waar zowel het heden als het verleden worden overzien. Het hotel is gebouwd op een Indiaanse begraafplaats en is een soort wachtkamer van de verdoemde zielen die zich manifesteren aan de mensen die de 'gave' (the shining) bezitten. Het labyrint is een metafoor voor het ronddolen van de mens voordat hij de eeuwige rust kan krijgen. Zoals Graaf Dracula (Béla Lugosi in 1931) die zei: To die! To be really dead: that must be glorious!. * De film doet ook denken aan Daughters of Darkness (1971) van Harry Kümel, over een vampier in een hotel (Het Thermae Palace Hotel te Oostende) die de gasten terroriseert. Varia * Stephen King, die niet blij was met deze verfilming, wilde zijn naam niet op de aftiteling zien. * Shelley Duvall (Wendy) heeft in de filmversie van Kubrick zwart haar. In het originele boek omschrijft King haar als blondine. * Jack Nicholson (Jack) gaat zijn familie in Kubricks film te lijf met een bijl. In Kings boek gebruikt hij een roquehamer. * Op 25 oktober 2003 werd middels een verkiezing van televisiezender Channel 4 de scène waarin Jack Nicholson door de deur Here's Johnny roept verkozen tot griezeligste filmmoment aller tijden. Documentaire Tijdens het Sundance Film Festival 2012 ging de ruim anderhalf uur durende documentaire Room 237 in première. Deze productie was volledig gewijd aan diverse analyses over Kubricks filmversie van The Shining, zonder zekerheid of deze overeenkomen met Kubricks daadwerkelijke bedoelingen. Verwijzingen naar de film en parodieën *In een Halloweenaflevering van The Simpsons, Treehouse Of Horror V wordt de film in het 1ste segment geparodieerd. *In de aflevering Peter, Peter Caviar Eater uit de tv-reeks Family Guy wordt de scène met de tweeling en Danny geparodieerd. * In het Suske en Wiske-verhaal De curieuze neuzen wordt verwezen naar de film als Lambik met een bijl zijn eigen huis binnen dringt. * Er bevindt zich een foto in de film waar Nicholson op staat op jongere leeftijd. Dezelfde foto werd in 2001 weer gebruikt in The Pledge. * De video van The Kill, een lied van de alternatieve-rockband 30 Seconds to Mars, is geïnspireerd op de film. In de videoclip is te zien hoe de band een hotel aan het verkennen is. Op een brief van de hoteleigenaar staat "We hopen op een fijn verblijf en blijf uit kamer 6277." De band negeert de waarschuwing en opent kamer 6277. Nadat ze de deur hadden geopend, ondergaan ze allen de effecten van die kamer. Elk lid ervaart de effecten anders maar zij hebben wel iets gemeen: ze zien een veranderde versie van zichzelf. De climax van het nummer nadert wanneer frontman Jared Leto zijn dubbelganger op de gang tegenkomt. * In de videoclip van Please Don't Leave Me (gezongen door P!nk) hakt de zangeres zich door een deur en steekt haar hoofd door het gat waar haar huidige vriendje zich verstopt voor haar. * In de aflevering A Nightmare on Facetime van South Park wordt de film geparodieerd. * In de film Finding Nemo is er een scène waar een haai een deur openbreekt, zijn kop door een gat heen steekt, en de befaamde one-liner parodieert. * In de aflevering Soul Survivor van Supernatural wordt verwezen naar de film wanneer een bezeten Dean zich met een hamer door een deur heen hakt om bij zijn broer te komen. * In de aflevering I Got Yer Can van Animaniacs is te zien hoe een doorgedraaide eekhoorn op dezelfde manier als Jack soortgelijke regels typt op een schrijfmachine. * In Seed of Chucky hakt Chucky de badkamerdeur aan gruzelementen en zegt dan dat hij niet weet wat hij moet zeggen. * In het spel Mortal Kombat X is er een Fatality waarin Johnny Cage de befaamde one-liner parodieert. * In de aflevering Heeeeere's Lassie van Psych wordt de film geparodieerd. Echter zijn het hier geen kwade geesten maar amylnitraat dat de hoofdpersoon beïnvloedt. Externe links * }} Categorie:Horrorfilm Categorie:Thriller (film) Categorie:Cultfilm Categorie:Film uit 1980 Categorie:Amerikaanse film Categorie:Britse film Categorie:Film van Stanley Kubrick Categorie:Film naar een werk van Stephen King Categorie:Spook